


mirror image, the missing chapters

by spawneommene



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spawneommene/pseuds/spawneommene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing chapters wattpad won't let me post. story by me.<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/45271201-mirror-image</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror image, the missing chapters

chapter 16: bonded  
Spawn's point of view:

I looked deep into Illumi's eyes, flushing slightly. my voice came out in a whisper, delicate.

"I don't know." Do i trust Illumi? Sure. I care for him deeply, and we are to be married eventually. Not trusting him really isn't an option at this point. He let out a low chuckle, and I took a leap of faith I guess. I leaned closer, his lips capturing mine in a possessive embrace. Just as he went to deepen the kiss, I decided to teasingly bite his lip, making him purr in pleasure. He swiftly swept me up, pulling me against his body as he roughly claimed me, only letting go to fling me playfully on the bed. I let out a slight giggle, pleased that despite his usual boring self, he's quite passionate. He swiftly made his way to the edge of the bed, looming over me. He let a small smirk show, making him look decidedly deadly and sexy in one shot. Bending down, he captured my lips in a possessive kiss, tongues tangling in an effort to dominate each other. I could feel him slowly pulling my shirt up, and I got a thrill up my spine. 'This is it.' I broke the kiss, allowing him to pull the shirt off quickly. This left me bare from the waist up, considering the bra was built into the shirt to make fighting more comfortable. I flushed heavy as soon as this happened, Illumi immediately dipping his head to my chest, latching onto my left breast. He roughly sucked as he rolled the right with his long fingers, making me squirm and pant at the sudden pleasure, my fingers flying into his ebony locks. After a few minutes of licking, sucking, and biting, he switched, making my back arch again, a slight purr escaping him. He let go after a few minutes, getting up and leaving me panting on the bed as he turned out the lights, shutting and locking the bedroom door.

"Now, Spawn. I need to know, How far do you want this to go tonight?" Despite the darkness, I flushed crimson as I imagined him scrutinizing me with those inky pools. His weight was instantly on me, his face nuzzling in my neck, making his voice come out slightly muffled instead of clear. "I honestly don't think I can keep holding back. I want you." I flushed a little hotter, and he let out a sigh, going to pull away from me. I instantly trapped him with my arms, making him stop and look down, his hair framing us both. I was nervous, so I decided to close my eyes and turn away, letting my response ghost past my lips as a whisper.

"If you want me, take me. I'm yours, right?" His mouth latched on my neck, biting gently, yet harsh enough to make me cry out in bliss. His hands pulled down my pants, leaving me in my soft black underwear, and he pulled up, looking in my eyes. He picked me up and slowly adjusted me as he gifted me with a sweet chaste kiss, laying me in the center of the bed.

His eyes went solid black, whites bleeding away as he let his full nen out, and my flush only increased at the action. Slowly removing the last bits of clothing on us both, he leaned forward gently, pressing himself closer to me in the darkness, enticing me with his heat. Hesitantly, I reached down and grasped him, gently moving my hand up and down. He shivered and let out a possessive growl, ceasing my action and pinning me down.

"I have had enough teasing... I'm sorry doll, but next time I'll be a better lover, worshiping you properly." He licked my ear lightly, making me flush again before whispering. "But for now, let's just enjoy ourselves." He kissed me roughly, and as he did so, I felt a mild irritation. He stilled, breaking the kiss. He looked deeply into my eyes, and I smelt blood. My eyes dilated, and my reaction was instantaneous. My teeth pierced his neck, causing him to hiss in pleasure and jolt back, pressing forward just as roughly.

"Ahhhh, yesss." Our voices mixed as one, purrs and keens exiting us in harmony, the force of Illumi's grip breaking the headboard in our tryst. And though I never knew pleasure as volatile , never knew the pain of love, not only the silky petals of it's rose, but it's tricky thorns, I knew.

We are both fully complete, and now, I will never be alone again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

okay, sorry. I don't know how i did on this, and it's been a whileXD at least it's done, albeit short. anyways.... has anyone seen Always Watching? it's a horror movie based on marble hornets. I just got it and haven't seen it yet.


End file.
